After the storm
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: (sequel to Exit Wounds) Nearly a year later and Kate and Jake are happily together. Both fully recovered from the collision they're back at work with things back to normal. But an unexpected turn in events and everything changes...for the better. /this would probably never happen in the series\
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back lol this ones written just by me seeing as Beth is having a school overload :P but she's writing her own fic called 'Family portrait'. And my other BFF TheStoryOfMyLifeX has updated Already Gone! At last cenalover asked me for a shall we say happy themed sequel so here we 'After the Storm' lol This is set getting on for a year later. Yes everything in this is probably like mental but hey it's meant to be happy...The first chapter will be a sort of exception. thanks xx**

* * *

Jake's phone rang so he rolled over in bed to answer it; it was Henry. He spoke to him for a few minuets not fully understanding anything he said.

"What did he want?" Kate asked.

Jake smiled pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead "He wanted to know...if you'd marry him."

"Sorry luv' I'm taken..." She laughed.

"Really? By anyone I know?" He smirked.

She looked up at him, they joked about everything "Yeah, you know him really well..."

"And I thought I knew Sam..." He shook his head before Kate slapped his chest "You love me really..."

"I know...must be out of my tree." She smiled as he stroked her hair. "What did he really want?"

"something about a new case or something..."

She rolled her eyes before closing them and was about to go back to sleep when she realized something"does he know what the flippin' time is?"

Jake laughed at her sudden out burst "This is Henry we're talking about he doesn't breathe human air and eats safety pins and things..."

Satisfied with his answer Kate closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

* * *

The two walked into court but this time not as part of the prosecution. The trail of Daniel Thomson had been going on for what felt like forever but it was finally the last day. The two sat beside each other as it all started. It was about an hour later when Kate started feeling dizzy, she was shaking like mad and felt hot. She put it down to nerves of finding out the verdict but it got worse. She prayed for the jury to hurry up and see that he was guilty so she could go home. They did. Almost the second she heard she stood and walked out of the room. jake, with no idea on what was wrong went after her.

"Kate..." He said worriedly. "Kate look at me what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well..." She said stopping and facing him. He put his hand to her cheek.

Jake looked at her, she didn't look well at all. She pale, paler than normal. Her eyes seemed to be half open like she was about to pass out.

"let's go outside..." He said but as they turned Kate put her hand on his arm before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Kate woke up a few seconds later and Jake told her they should go to hospital to see what was wrong. She was going to argue but she really didn't feel well enough to so she agreed

"I thought we told you two not to come back?" Dr Clark said seeing the two of them

"Sorry..." Kate smiled slightly before rubbing her forehead.

"Right..." She started. "We'll do check to see what's wrong and do some tests..."

Kate nodded and Jake held her hand hoping everything was going to be ok. After everything that had happened before he wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

An hour or so later Dr Clark came into the room she'd left Kate and Jake in.

"I've got the results from your tests." she's said.

"So whats wrong with me? Why did I collapse?"

"You collapsed because you were under stress. According to these you're nearly two months pregnant you really should be more careful."

That comment was met by a very confused look from both Kate and Jake.

"You didn't know?" She questioned and Kate shook her head. "I'll be outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: apologies for not updating this in like ages but with school being a pain in the backside theres not much you can do. I wrote this on my birthday on Sunday quite quickly but then we lost internet so I wasn't able to update. So happy 14th Birthday to me and i hope you enjoy this chapter. (It goes a bit quick i warn you as i don't want this to be a long sort of story so it sort of skips bits like month by month lol so i've added dates. Mainly so your not waiting on me)**

* * *

**December 2013**

Kate looked at Jake with a worried expression, of cause she was happy but it all depended on what he thought. Being catholic of cause he wouldn't agree with abortion but that wouldn't stop him leaving her on her own. But she knew Jake right? Surely he wouldn't do anything like that. God she was confused. The sudden situation made her heart beat faster and her emotions confused as she blinked back any sign of reaction.

Jake noticed it. "Hey, Kate it's ok." He took her hand smiled.

Kate gave a small sigh of relief and smiled back; of cause, Jake would never do anything to hurt her. _Mainly because he knew Ronnie or Henry would kill him._

* * *

**January 2014**

One month later and Kate was sat at her desk psyching herself up to tell Henry about her pregnancy. She had waited till she was three months pregnant so she knew everything was ok, after her scan. She knew whether it was boy or girl but everyone else (except Jake of cause) would have to wait to find out.

Jake was at the police station working with Ronnie trying to decide whether some bloke could be prosecuted or not so she was flying solo on this. Yay. Other than that things were going well. The phone rang "Kate Thorne..." She answered nearly saying 'Barker', nearly five months and she'd still not got use to the name yet.

"Kate..." Jake said on the other end. "Can you check out the Wilton case?"

She looked quickly through the file on her desk before finding it "yeah sure." She replied.

"You told him yet?"

"I like how it's me who's telling him."

"Well, he prefers you." Jake tried to reason.

"Scared Jay?" She asked.

"Funny." He laughed. "See you later."

"See ya." she hung up and and looked at the door to Henry's office. "Ok Katherine..." She said to herself. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**February 2014**

After Henry found out that Kate was pregnant he had said he didn't want her over doing it, not that Kate listened to him any other time. She laid on the sofa with her head resting on Jake's arm as he read his emails and she read them over his shoulder.

"Jaaaake..." She stretched out.

"kaaaate..." He copied not taking his eyes away from his phone.

"I'm bored." She said looking up at him.

"Aww." He smirked sarcastically trying not to laugh.

"Git." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey." he smiled putting his phone on the sofa arm putting his arms around her properly.

"Ow." Kate said suddenly making Jake jump.

"What?" He asked looking at her worriedly.

"Little bugger." She laughed putting her hand on her stomach.

Jake laughed "language."

She smirked. "Did you think of a name like I told you?"

"Erm..." He thought. "Sort of..."

"So no then."

"Well you'd only decide on something else."

"so?"

"What's the point in asking my opinion if you're only going to ignore it?" he raised his eye brows at her making her laugh again.

"Because it's kind of our thing." she replied.

"true..."

* * *

**April 2014**

Kate stood watching an interview on one of the screen. Ronnie and Sam had been trying to get a woman to confess to the murder of her ex-boyfriend after he tried to kill her.

"That's your uncle's Sam and Ronnie for ya." She said her hand on her stomach whilst still watching the video. "They try and put bad people away...but in truth it's me and ya dad that do all the hard work..." She smiled to herself. "Maybe one day we'll tell you about when we both ended up in hospital...we don't talk about it a lot you know kiddo but maybe I'll tell ya.".

"Who are you talking to?" Ronnie asked knocking on the door and walking in.

"Myself." She replied pausing the video.

"Oh I've done plenty of that." he smiled. "Haven't you been banned from this place yet?"

She laughed. "Not yet, next week I think I'm on house arrest. You know what these two are like."

He nodded "True. So how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"I just wondered...if you'd spoken to your sister?"

She sighed before shaking her head. "no..." she said. "I went to her place before the accident but someone else answered the door, and he definitely was on drugs, you could see it in his eyes. So I left."

"Oh..." he sighed unsure on what to say.

"But maybe after the baby's born I'll go again, take Jake with me though..."

He nodded again. "maybe." he then stood and left.

She put her hand on her stomach again "Yeah, your aunty Beth is a tricky one to explain, maybe i will when i have a free seven years."

* * *

**July 2014**

It was about five o'clock and Kate was sat in the living room with Angie and they were talking about random stuff when names cropped up again.

"I'm not telling ya." Kate smiled. "you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Kill joy." Angie sighed. "Where's Jake anyway?"

"Court...i think. i dunno. I forget these things, he said he'd be back anytime now." That's when she had a sharp pain in her stomach "Ow." She groaned.

"Are you ok?" Angie asked.

"Hospital..." Was the only thing Kate was able to say.

* * *

Jake was on his way home when he got Angie's text that she was taking Kate to hospital, he knew what was happening and quickly made his way there himself.


End file.
